There may be occasions when one is presented with a workpiece having an aperture on one side and a blank face on an opposing side, and one may be required to fashion an aperture in the blank face substantially coaxial with the existing aperture. Such an operation may be referred to as locating a blind hole. By way of example and not by way of limitation, such a situation may be presented when a multilayered structure having an aperture therethrough is repaired. In the course of repair a replacement layer may be installed on one face of the structure, and an aperture may need to be created in the new layer that is in line or coaxial with the aperture already traversing other layers of the structure.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for locating a blind hole that can reliably and repeatably locate at least one site on a first side of a workpiece in a predetermined relation with at least one aperture located on a second side of the workpiece.